have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GodzillaFan1/Super Mario Sunshine: THERES BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!!!!
I'm you're basic average person. I live alone and barley anything to do. All i have is a Gamecube with no games. Theres this one popalur game for the Gamecube called Super Mario Sunshine. I really wanted to play the game, but all i have is 6$. I'm also pretty sure that gamestop dosnt have any Gamecube games anymore. 1 DAYS LATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just got back from work. I think i will just go take a ride down town. As I'm going by the block, i see a creepy house. There also seems to be a yard sale there. I got out of my car and went to go see what was at this yard sale. Theres this CREEPY OLD MAN!!!!! I KID YOU NOT!!!!! As i look at the table full of carp, i didn't see any thing intresting exept for one thing. There was dis boxxx just seting there on the box it said "THIS IS A BOXXX FULL OF GAY CRAP! SO DON'T LOOK IN IT CUZ DARE IS CREEPY STUFF TO!!!!!" I opened da boxxx anyway and inside was crap. I lift up the carp and behind it was SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111 HOLY **** I FOUND IT!!!!!!!11 OH **** I WONDER HOW MUCH IT COAST!? I asked the creepy old man how much the game coast and he said it was FREE!!!!!!11 I know what you're thinking "You're so cl'iche! Every creepypasta i read always has creepy old men and giving a way a hacked/haunted game away for FREE!" Who cares! Dis is da trollpasta wiki and i can write any cliche thing i want!!! Anyways, i drove home to play da gayhme. When i walked in my house, the beer bottles on my table started falling off!!!!!!! OH NO!!!!! MY HOUSE IS POSSESED!!!! I THINK DIS GAEME IS HUNTED BUT WHO CRAES!!!! I JUST WANT TO GO PLAY THIS GAYME!!!!! I noticed something starange about the case cover. MARIO WAS BLEEDING AND THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!!!!! who cares. I put the game in the Gamecube and started to play. I had to watch the cutscense and it said that the story was about cleaning BLOOD of da island!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Wait a minute, thats not the story. The story is about Mario cleaning up the crap of the island NOT blood. SO THAT MEANS THIS IS DA HACK GAYME!!!!!! I played a little more.....untill something SCARED MEH!!!!! Mario as this machine on his back in the game called Fludd. Fludd is suposed to shoot out water, but in dis HACK GAME Fludd shoots out BBBBLLLLLOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 So i turend da gahyme off. I got dat game and threw it out da winda. When i threw it out dat winda a dog came in mah house and strated to EAT MEEEHHH!!!!!! I got my beer bottle and stabed da evuil dog. The dog jumped out da winda and came back and in da dogs mouth was dat mareo gahyme!!!!1 OH SSSSSSSHHHHHETTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! So i jumped out dat winda and rand into da pond to burend dat gayme!!! I gat mah liter in burend da gahyme dusk!!!11 i threw it in da pound. Then a skeloten popped out da pond and we had da beer togheter! da skeloton said beh a skelloton like meh pleaze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So i skind mah seellff alive now i look like a skeloton!!!! Me and dat skeloton are friends naw!!!!!! THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 Category:Blog posts